Build Me Up Buttercup
by MerDer
Summary: Meredith is the star volleyball player known for her abilities but no so much her personality.Derek major football star new to school and maybe just met the girl of his dreams; one plroblem his girlfriend who happens to play volleyball too!
1. Chapter one

Build Me up Buttercup

**AU this is about Meredith and Derek in high school because I think that they are cute as teenagers. (And this way you can mess with their lives lol) Oh and this is based on my high school Lane Tech!**

Chapter 1: Not so Glamorous

_Build me up Buttercup_ was the song currently playing on Meredith's iPod as she walked down the hall toward her locker at the end of the first day of high school junior year. She and Christina had all the same classes including AP Psychology and AP Anatomy and Physiology. They were the smartest people in their entire class consisting of 1,243 students this year, some had dropped out due to ….umm…. well let's say judgment flaws. Meredith never really had a preference in guys and she mostly looked the other way when they hit on her, maybe it's her playing hard to get that makes Mark Sloan want her more.

"Mark what do you want" she huffed trying to get to her locker.

"A date" he smirked.

"No sorry i dont date manwhores" she laughed as she got her gym stuff and shut her locker.

"Fine see who takes you to prom" he said as he walked away.

She was walking down the hallway toward Gym 1 when she caught her foot on one of the crappy slanted stairs and almost fell. Luckily one of the football jocks was on his way down the stairs when she did and caught her. As she looked up she saw the most gorgeous pair of blue eyes and the messiest, sexiest black curly hair that she had ever seen. As he helped her up he put his arm on her hip and that sent electricity all around her.

"Here's your ball… You on Varsity Volleyball?" he asked with that little smirk (you all know the one ladies)

"Yeah I'm Meredith Grey" She smiled as she held out her hand.

"Derek Shepherd wait... You're Meredith Grey! You're a legend I mean ….. Holy crap" he exclaimed snaking a hand through his hair.

"Not really but thanks" she blushed as she ran to the Gym hoping he wouldn't follow.

Volleyball was probably the biggest factor in Meredith's life right now besides school. Her mother was aggravating and her father was never home, working most of the time, and she had to take her aggression out on something. So in freshman year she decided to try out for volleyball. As luck would have it she was good, amazing even for a freshman, and was bumped up to varsity, and right now she held the hardest volleyball spike in Seattle. Teams fear her, coaches wanted her, and players wanted to be her. As she walked onto the court she noticed a redhead stretching out already.

"Hi I'm Meredith" she said holding out her hand.

"Addison Montgomery" the redhead whispered shaking her hand but not looking her in the eye.

"Ok, are you on varsity?" Meredith asked stretching her quads.

"Ummm yeah I am bye" she yelled as she ran to the stands.

Meredith shook her head as she grabbed a ball and began warming up her arm. After about half and hour she decided it would be best if she took a break and waited for the rest of the team, practice didn't start for another hour. She saw that Addison girl look at her then reach in her bag for what looked like a magazine. She sighed and grabbed her water.

"Whats it like?" Addison asked holding out the magazine.

"What's what like?" Meredith questioned taking the magazine "oh" she breathed. She looked at the magazine; it was the one she was featured in, in October for achieving the highest vertical in the state. In the article it also states for Meredith had won various trophies for her spike and jump, and was granted about 10 full ride scholarships to collages.

"It's nothing" she sighed as she handed back the magazine and laid down looking at Addison.

"NOTHING" Addison screeched as she looked at Meredith "how can you say that?"

"Simple…. It's nothing" she said as she wrapped her active ankles tighter around her ankles.

"Are you kidding me … everyone envies you and you are constantly in the spotlight"

Addison said giving Meredith the "are you insane" look.

"It's not all that glamorous" Meredith yelled "not when no one notices who you really are and only notices you for your ability. No one really notices ME, you know why" she asked. Addison shook her head furiously, fearing the girl.

"I'll tell you, because everyone is expecting me to mess it up, for me to screw myself up and then they will be on to the next be star" she said anger making her face red. "No one really cares about me, the real me, the just care about the star athlete, the super jock. I wish someone besides my friends would notice me THE REAL ME" she cried.

"I'm got tired of my ex-boyfriend liking me for being a superstar, he would have never noticed me if I wasn't, and my parents they don't give a shit about it, just as long as I don't kill myself, they would be fine if I sold freakin' drugs." She sat down crying.

"So you know what….. it's not as glamorous as you think" she said grabbing her bag and walking out of the gym, going to wait in the Memorial garden for the next forty minutes before practice.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: its isn't what it used to be

**Chapter 2: its isn't what it used to be **

**Ok guys sorry I haven't given an update in a while things have been pretty bad around here. And I have a week long volleyball camp starting on Sunday so I basically have NO time. Enjoy! I rearanged the first chapter i didnt like that mark was her cousin so i changed it!**

Meredith sat outside the memorial garden waiting for the downfall of tears that were building behind her eyes. She couldn't believe that she had just yelled at Addison, at the time it felt right but now it felt childish and inhumane. She worried what Addison would think of her now.

"I can't believe I did that, I feel so stupid" she said as she slumped against the wall.

"So talking to yourself now" Derek said as he smirked and slid down next to her.

"What are you stalking me now" she whispered trying to hide her tears.

"No just wanting to see if you were ok after you almost ran me over in the hall trying to get here" he said lifting her head with his finger, finally noticing her tears "what's wrong."

"Nothing" she sighed as she looked back down.

"Something has to be wrong, you're crying" he exclaimed as he tilted her head back up looking her in the eye. Finally seeing her for the first time as Meredith Grey the normal teenage girl, messed up and unhappy like the rest of them.

He saw for the first time what many people would call lust at first sight for their age, but he would call it almost true love. The reason it was almost true love is because he had a redheaded girlfriend which he had been going out with for almost 2 years. Their fathers owned a law firm and decided to move to Seattle together taking both their families with them.

"You cant expect me to open up to you I've only just met you" She exclaimed hitting her head against the wall a couple times.

"Well… lets try it out and see what happens" he smiled at her trying to coax her out of her shell.

She smiled but it didn't reach her eyes he noticed, out of the two times he saw the smile it didn't reach, he was now determined to be the person who makes it.

"Maybe" she said "and maybe you can get to know me" she stood up and collected her things.

"And maybe something good will finally happen" she said with a head tilt "just maybe."

As she walked out he couldn't help but wonder about her, when she left there was a trail of some kind of flowery scent that made him tingle and a burst of hotness came from his core.

As Meredith walked back into the gym she noticed most of the team was there, but Addison was sitting by herself. She walked up to Addison and sighed.

"I'm sorry, you didn't know and I burst on you I'm sorry"

"It's cool, but it wasn't all your fault I jumped to conclusions about what your life was and I didn't have any real facts just rumors…. We cool" Addison asked as she held out her fist.

"Yeah" Meredith laughed as she bumped her fist.

Meredith walked over to Christina and Izzie and put her bag down.

"Jeez mere what happened to your face" Christina asked, Izzie elbowed her in the side and gave her a look "I mean…… have you been crying?"

"No I just … you know what never mind" she half smiled.

They had practice for about 3 hours before finally stopping.

"Mere you coming to the party tonight…lots of hot guys" Christina asked?

"Sure it'll take my mind of everything and there's a chance for a good lay" Meredith said even though she has only ever been with two guys.

"That's my girl" Izzie exclaimed "Finally getting out of the house!"

"Oh shut up will you …I've been out of the house" Meredith said, her voice wavered a little.

"Yeah right the last time you went out was" questioned Izzie.

"At Jack's birthday party" answered Meredith calmly.

"Yeah like 3 months ago… that's it we are coming over to make sure you go out" Christina said grabbing Merediths' car keys.

"Addison… you coming" Meredith called right before she left.

"Yeah me and my boyfriend are going" she answered back tying her shoes.

"See ya there" Meredith exclaimed as she ran out of the gym.

(Merediths house right before the party)

"Alright Mere time to pick out what your wearing" Izzie squealed as she ran to the closet.

She came back with a denim mini skirt and a halter top.

"Oh no I am not wearing that" Meredith said as she shook her head.

"Yes you are or are we gonna have to force it on you" Christina questioned as she held up a fist.

"FORCE" Meredith screamed as she ran into the bathroom laughing.

(PARTY)

Izzie and Christina finally got Meredith to wear the outfit and to say she looked hot was an understatement. When they got to the party the music was blaring and people were already dancing. They walked inside and sat on the couch with their drinks in hand. Meredith was probably having the time of her life; she was dancing with the head football player Mark. As they were swaying to the beat she saw something that was probably gonna make her puke but she decided against it.

"Mark you wanna get out of here" she smirk as they juked.

"Anything for you babe" he smiled as they headed out the door.

As they headed out the door they passed Christina and Izzie dancing with some guys.

"Don't wait up guys" Meredith laughed as she passed them.

"That's my girl" Christina shouted.

"Is it weird that I feel like a proud mama" Izzie said as she danced.

"No cause that's exactly how I feel" Christina fake sniffled.

Meredith and Mark safely walked out of the house with out tripping, and that was a miracle considering how much they both drank. They passed Derek and Addison making out by the door on their way out.

Derek felt both anger and jealousy as her watched Mark kiss Meredith on the neck as they walked out.

"What the hell" he thought "I'm with Addy but I can't help feeling the way I do with Meredith."

**So as you might have noticed Mere is a little self conscious and we will find out later why. Mark and Meredith lets say are gonna be together for a while and so are Derek and Addison. Review please and I love suggestions and criticism. **


End file.
